Kakita Tsuken
Kakita Tsuken was a bushi and duelist of the Crane Clan. He later became the Keeper of Fire. Demeanor His uncertainty was buried so deeply that none could sense it. Tsuken appeared ever prepared, and dealt burn whatever anxiety he found in private, so as not to alarm those who looked to him for guidance. To others, he were brash, impetuous, but every decision he made was based on years of honed contemplation and instinct, ready to burst into action. The Touch of the Void, by Shawn Carman Taisa In 1166 Doji Jun'ai served as a taisa in the honor guard that escorted Doji Yasuyo to the Castle of the Faithful Bride in Phoenix lands to meet with her betrothed, the Shogun Kaneka. She arranged for her true love, Kakita Tsuken, to also be assigned to the guard, although she regretted doing so as she felt their love could never be. Tsuken was annoyed by her choice, and made arrangements for another duty. Blue Skies, by Rich Wulf Tsuken's Journey Weeks later Tsuken had been assigned to guard Doji Jurian, and ambassador to the Phoenix village of Fujita Mura. Tsuken, Jurian and Agasha Oshu were caught in a Mantis ambush, and Tsuken and Jurian barely escaped with their lives. Jurian died on the ride to the Castle of the Faithful Bride, but not before making Tsuken promise to help the defense of Fujita Mura. Jun'ai's Orders Tsuken pleaded with Jun'ai to help defend the village against the Mantis, but Jun'ai had received orders from Doji Akiko to keep the honor guard out of the War of Fire and Thunder. All she could do was offer to send a messenger to the Shogun and Shiro Henka, but that would take weeks. With no help available, Tsuken vowed to Jun'ai that he would complete Jurian's last order on his own. Keeper of Fire: Tsuken's Stand That night, Tsuken stood alone against an advanced Mantis force. Determined to halt their advance, he learned that the the Mantis force led by Yoritomo Yorikane was only the advance army of Yoritomo Naizen. Tsuken goaded Yorikane into a duel over the fate of the village. Tsuken killed Yorikane, meaning that the advance army was honor bound to leave Fujita Mura alone. The Mantis left, but Tsuken was now alone in the cold winter and wounded from the duel. He found a cave nearby, which was surprisingly warm. It was here that he found the Book of Fire. Resolution of the Challenge Tsuken had defeated a complete Mantis Legion with one stoke in the duel he won. Tsuken had completed the challenge and proven he was Enlightened. He had become the Keeper of Fire. Jun'ai's Decision Jun'ai had decided to march with her troops to Fujita Mura and fortify it. Word had spread of her plans, and farmers and magistrates took up arms to aid her defense. Even an Ox diplomat followed her plans commiting his own troops. Yoritomo Naizen's army, while bigger, was discouraged by the opposition guarding what had been an easy target. Jun'ai's actions saved the village, and she was rewarded with the Book of Water. Two Keepers It was only some time later, in Kyuden Doji, that the two lovers saw one another again. Crane Clan Champion Doji Kurohito presented Tsuken to the court as the Keeper of Fire. Rosoku then explained to Tsuken what Jun'ai had done, and revealed to him that she was the Keeper of Water. Sibling Tsuken had a sister, Kakita Funaki, whom he entrusted the keeping of the Book of Fire to. Test of Enlightenment The Keepers After joining with the Keepers, he has had many fierce debates with the Keeper of Earth, Kaiu Sugimoto. Earth was often stubborn and sticking to his point of view while Fire was always on the attack with new ideas, always looking at a problem from all angles. Destiny of the Dragon, by Shawn Carman His love for Doji Jun'ai, the Keeper of Water, was finally allowed to be expressed, as it was the tool by which they both found their enlightenment. Destiny of a Dragon Rosoku gathered the four existing Keepers, Kaiu Sugimoto, Mirumoto Masae, Jun'ai, and Tsuken. He sent them to the Crab village of Takatsu Mura, to solve a problem there. They found the village had suffered a serie of murderers, and the local magistrate who investigated them, Hiruma Hitaken, was currently a madman in the wildernes. They found Hitaken and gave him focus enough to recall what had happened. They arrived to a near ruined monastery where two identical man where fighting each other, and gradually changing their shapes, one to an oni, and the another to a serpentine dragon. Hitaken who had been attacked by the oni had lost part of his soul, which drove him mad. The magistrate attacked the monster, as the only way to recover his sanity. The oni, Musaboru no Oni, and the dragon and Fortune of Vengeance, Yozo, destroyed each other. Yozo while dying told his tale to Hitaken. The Crab got a piece of both beings retake his sanity and became the "Heir of Vengeance". The Badger The same year he went to Badger Clan lands with the other Keepers to aid the Badger in ending the threat of Hideo no Oni. Hideo no Oni was successfully destroyed and the Badger were proven worthy of receiving the Emperor's Blessing to rebuild. Asahina Hira raised as the Keeper of Void. Rosoku's Death After the death of Rosoku at the hands of the Bloodspeaker Shukumei, the Imperial Legions were mobilized to find the last remnants of the cultists. Tsuken, the only warrior between the Keepers, aided the First Imperial Legion led by Toturi Miyako. Fate of the Five Rings (Gencon Results), by Rich Wulf Rosoku's Legacy Shortly after the Rosoku's Death Asahina Sekawa, the Jade Champion was proven to be enlightened, and became the Keeper of the Five Rings. Toturi III proclaimed him the Master of Enlightenment in a ceremony at Toshi Ranbo. Fate of the Five Rings (Gencon Results), by Rich Wulf War of Silk and Steel The Crane Keepers remained apart from the conflicts their Clan warred, as the War of Silk and Steel. Tsuken saw the destruction and was impelled to interven, but Jun'ai conviced her beloved to keep at bay. Lateral Maneuver (Drums of War flavor) Tsuken's Blade Isawa Ochiai, the Master of Fire, granted Tsuken with a blade, known as Tsuken's Blade. Tsuken's Blade (Path of Hope flavor) Heir of Rosoku The Quest In 1168 Sekawa had retrieved several scrolls from the Tomb of the Seven Thunders. They informed about an heir of Rosoku, a living descendant of Shinsei. Rosoku himself had left there before he returned to the Empire. The prophet foresaw his own demise, and planted the scrolls that would allow to reach his descendant. Sekawa sent the Keepers to find the boy. Tsuken and Jun'ai came to lands, a terriotry under the assault of the Khan's army. Sugimoto and Masae reached the mountains. Hira and Sekawa were in the coastline, to reach islands. The heir of Rosoku, and of Shinsei, was out there. They must find him or her, or the Empire might not survive. The Quest, by Rusty Priske Rosoku's son is found The heir of Rosoku was found far from anything of note, in a distant village several days' ride west of the Shinomen Mori, son from a peasant woman. The Truest Test: Aftermath, by Shawn Carman Leaving the Empire Ten days after the Khan's assault on Toshi Ranbo in 1169, Sekawa and the other Keepers arrived at the city. While there Sekawa announced to the Protector of the Imperial City and Master of Void, Bayushi Norachai and Shiba Ningen, that he was retiring from the position of Jade Champion. Later the following day he announced to his Champion, Doji Domotai, that he was also stepping down from the position of Asahina Daimyo and Keeper of the Five Rings. He travelled north out of Rokugan, carrying the young child of Rosoku with him, to teach and protect the child so that in the future the Empire would have the guidance of Shinsei's line again. The Keepers remained in the Empire. Dark Covenant In 1170 Tsuken was aware about the location of the Dark Covenant of Fire, at Sunset Tower. The nemuranai barred the presence of Chosai, the Dark Oracle of Fire in Rokugan, after it was used by Isawa Nakamuro against the Dark being. The current location was also known by Chosai, so Tsuken told the matter to the rest of Keepers. The Battle for Sunset Tower, by Rusty Priske Tasking a quest The Keepers agreed that there was some danger in one of them wielding the Dark Covenant, so Tsuken came to a Crane to task the quest of claim it. When he was with the chosen one, the Keeper felt darkness inside him, and did not told of the matter. He turned on Kitsuki Berii, a samurai who had impressed him. Berii accepted the quest, and before he left Tsuken gifted Berii what he called the Book of Fire, but the Keeper clarified it was not the original one, which he kept with him. This book was Tsuken's writings on swordsmanship and other facets of war. Tsuken was clear that Crane must not gain the Covenant. Berii successfully claimed the Covenant in the Battle for Sunset Tower. New Keepers At the beginning of the Age of Conquest, only three of the Keepers still maintained their position; Masae, Tsuken and Jun'ai. Daidoji Ebizo had obtained the mantle of Keeper of Earth, while Iuchi Abodan had become the Keeper of Void. In addition, two more keepers had been appointed in Asahina Sakiko and Soshi Nikaro, Keepers of Thunder and Jade respectively. Another keeper, Kakita Hideo, was the Keeper of Obsidian. In addition, a fourth new keeper, the Keeper of Shadow, was created, although only Hideo could contact the keeper. The Keeper of Shadow was not considered a true keeper by all of the other keepers. Philosophies, by Shawn Carman External Links * Keeper of Fire (Promotional) * Kakita Tsuken (Path of Hope) * Tsuken's Blade (Path of Hope) Category:Enlightened Category:Crane Clan Members Category:Members of the Brotherhood of Shinsei